1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a mobile communication apparatus and global positioning system (GPS) antenna thereof, and more particularly to a mobile communication system, which utilizes a small-scale metal sheet for the GPS antenna design, and GPS antenna thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic structure diagram of a conventional mobile communication apparatus having a GPS chip antenna. Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile communication apparatus 100, such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a PDA phone, a smart phone, or a mobile phone, includes a GPS chip antenna 110 and a printed circuit board (PCB) 120. The GPS chip antenna 110 is disposed in a GPS antenna design region 130 of the PCB 120. The specification of the design region 130 is generally 18 mm×3 mm. The GPS antenna includes a ceramics part 112 and an antenna body 114. The antenna body 114, a printed circuit disposed on the surface of the ceramics part 112, can miniaturize the antenna 110 by using the ceramics 112 of high dielectric constant and provide a GPS operational frequency of 1575 MHz. The GPS chip antenna 110 is for example, a Hitachi SMA-15011C1 small ceramic antenna for GPS.
However, the chip antenna 110 having ceramics material is very easily damaged and broken in a drop test, and the performance of the antenna body 114 in receiving signals will be reduced due to high dielectric constant of the ceramics part 112. In addition, because the antenna body 114 is mainly disposed in parallel with the PCB 120, the antenna body 114 is easily interfered by circuits and other antennas on the PCB 120, thereby influencing the performance of the antenna body 114 in receiving signals. Using ceramics material to design antenna structure also increases manufacturing cost.